The Most Curious Case Yet
by Alltimewh0re
Summary: Kid faces the biggest problem in his life yet...his stripes are gone
1. Chapter 1

My hand lightly brushed the walls of the hall way. The cement felt cold underneath my finger tips. It felt good to walk alone to class today because it helped me gather my thoughts together. Liz and Pattie had hurried on before me muttering something about me being to slow from admiring this schools symmetry. Whatever, it's their loss.

"Ah yes perfect symmetry" I said confirming what my mind was screaming at me. The paintings and lamps on either side of the walls matched up perfectly. Smiling to myself I walked into my next class only to witness complete chaos.

"I AM BLACK STAR BOW DOWN TO ME" my idiot friend black star shouted while standing on top of his desk. He had flung his notebook paper all the over the room, his name was even written in red ink across the wall.

"Black star please you're drawing attention to yourself" His weapon tsubaki whispered tugging on his shirt.

"Tsubaki, not now I'm finally getting them to obey me" black star shooed her hand away. Smiling proudly to him self he jumped down and walked to the black board.

"Today class will be all about me and my AWESOME power" he thrusted his fist into the air, almost as if to show off his strength he walked up to souls desk and split the wood in half.

"Not cool man" soul growled, pulling black star closer to his face by the collar. Souls hair stood up on all ends as the anger filled his body.

"YOU CANT DEFEAT ME! IM BLACK STAR" he screamed into souls face. I never understood why this guy always felt the need to say his name. We all know it.

"Try me you blue haired sell out!" Soul lunged for Black Star but before he could reach him Black Star back flipped onto the desk below.

"Is that all you got" Black Star mocked soul as they chased each other around the room like lunatics.

"Stop it you two!" Maka yelled slamming a book into both of their heads. "What the hell Maka! That hurt!" Soul rubbed his head where Maka had just hit him. With a satisfied smile Maka turned back to her book.

"Ha a small book like that can't hurt me BLACK STAR THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD" black star puffed out his. Seriously, I need to pick better friends. At this point I had seen enough and decided to take my seat that was perfectly in the center of the room. Opening my bag I took out my notebook, my two erasers, and my two pencils. I lined each up next to each to form a perfect line. Looking around I realized Black Star had found his seat and Maka was in the corner trying to convince soul not to rip Black Star neck out. As if right on queue Stein rolled in.

"Hello class! Today we shall be doing a dissection!"

The whole class groaned in unison

Putting up my pajama shirt I slipped into my bed ready to go to bed. I shut my eyes and imagined a place that was perfectly symmetrical. I was almost asleep until a gentle knock came from the door.

"Who is it" I asked groggily Liz pocked her head through the door, her long blonde hair covered her face until she pushed it behind her ears.

"Um Kid I was wondering what you would like for breakfast tomorrow?" She asked quietly as if not to try to wake me up more than she already has.

"Pancakes please" a yawn escaped my lips, Liz walked over and pulled the covers over my shoulders only leaving my head exposed. I closed my eyes dreaming of a perfect world.

"Good night" she bent down and kissed me on the forehead before gently closing the door to go to bed.

The scent of pancakes drifted to my nose instantly waking me up. I rubbed the saliva dripping from my mouth before getting up to eat some breakfast. Passing a mirror I couldn't bear to look into it and see my asymmetrical hair. I was trash! This hair was a curse, it turned me into complete garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! But the urge to check to see if I looked okay consumed me. Slowly I turned to the mirror.

My mouth dropped in awe I was perfectly symmetrical! the stripes in my hair were gone!


	2. Chapter 2

"Kid!" Your stripes are gone!" Liz's hands shot up into the air getting pancakes everywhere. Utter shock spread across her face like a disease. When she realized what she had done she blushed and quietly picked them up.

"YOURE SYMMETRICAL" patty screamed throwing her arms around my neck tackling me to the ground. The scent of crayons filled my nose as she tried to draw on my face. At any other time I would have been mad but these were different circumstances.

"I know isn't it great!" I cheered, lifting patty off my chest as I took my seat at the table and started to eat. Hunger consumed my body, before I knew it I wasnt even tasting my food just shoving it down my throat.

"Kids turning red! Kids turning red!" Patty chanted, ignoring her I continued stuffing pancakes into my mouth like an animal. Syrup dripped from the corners of my mouth as party laughed at my demeanor

. "Kid slow down Jesus Christ!" Liz scolded me, she pulled my plate away before I could take any more food into my mouth. Taking a long swing from my glass of milk I then gently wiped my mouth with my napkin.

"What was that!" Liz's eyes glazed over in anger. I sat there dumbfounded because I tried searching my brain for an answer but always came up blank. After a long pause of silence on my end Liz just continued speaking.

"I don't think this is a good thing" Liz's voice filled with worry and concern. Her hand reached across the table carefully touching mine.

"Liz don't be ridiculous the times are changing! I am perfectly symmetrical! I'm unstoppable!" I kicked my feet up on the table but as I soon realized I had messed up my place settings perfect symmetry I hurried to fix it.

"I hope you're right kid" Liz sighed picking up our dishes. Her shoulders slumped over the sink. Walking around my house I did the usually run down of making sure everything was symmetrical. After half an hour someone placed their hand on my shoulder.

"Kid that's enough let's get to school" Liz said guiding me to the door

"BUT THE PAINTINGS OFF BY AN INCH" I tried to fight my way back to the painting but Liz seemed stronger than me...had she been working out?

"Have you been working out?" I asked her bluntly

"Um no not that I recall" she shrugged dragging me by my arm out the door. Maybe I was overthinking it...she was always really strong.

"Kid call your skateboard or else we will be late" Liz demanded I brought my fingers to my lips and blew but my skateboard never showed up. Shaking my hand out I tried again, still no response. Shrugging I tried my other hand but got the same results. Feeling Liz's eyes burn through me I shot her an apologetic look.

"I guess we are walking" making my way down the road the DWMA grew closer and closer but no matter how close it seemed we still had some time to walk, meaning we would be late for first period.

"Um kid do you think this has to do with the stripes?" Liz poked my side trying to get my attention.

"Oh no I'm sure my rides just resting" I shooed her away, she was so worrisome. From almost a mile walk we breathlessly made our way to our first class.

Quickly apologizing to our professor we took our seats next to maka and soul. When their eyes laid down on me they expanded to great lengths, perfectly round circles.

"Your- your stripes are...gONE" maka said her voice raising towards the end of the sentence. All I could do was give her a toothy grin only causing soul to snicker. "Guess the idiots finally figured out how to get rid of them" soul lounged back in his chair crossing his arms.

"I didn't do anything" I laughed causing stares from surrounding parties. Leaning in closer so only soul and maka could hear I began to explain how I woke up like this and the whole skateboard incident.

"It's so wonderful no more worrying about being asymmetrical garbage! No more weird stares from passerby's or fellow students." My mood perked up as I realized all the benefits of this.

"But didn't those stripes represent your reaper side?" Maka asked

"Yeah but I still am half reaper, nothing has changed" why couldn't they understand I was still the same kid just a better symmetrical version.

"Kid, I hate to break it to you but people stare at you because you freak out everytime something is symmetrical" soul simply stated, maka slapped his arm. They looked each other in the eyes seeming to have a mental debate over something. Soul looked away probably signaling his defeat.

"Maybe you should go see your dad" maka suggested turning to me and smiling.

"Ye-" I began to say before a sharp pain shot it's way through my chest. I clutched my clothes wrinkling them slightly. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, my hands went slack. The last thing I could remember was collapsing onto the floor and everyone screaming to get me some help.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to a world of black, a filed of darkness descending for miles. My body shivered with thoughts of what else could be in here with me. I tried moving my body but I was frozen into the position I was currently in. Would I be stuck in this dreary place forever?

"Hello! Anyone there!" I called into the dark, as if on queue a bright light flashed enveloping me into its warming embrace. Squinting I barely made out what looked like a jail cell. Inside sat Liz, her clothes torn and disheveled. Her hair was greasy and a strew but plastered to her head at some points. Looking closer her face was covered in sot the only clean part were the trails her tears decided to venture on.

"LIZ! where's Patty" I tried to shout, my words came out slower than my mouth was moving.

"Kid! you found me oh thank God. My call must have worked! they said it wouldnt!" She jumped up grabbing onto the cells bars that locked her inside. It was then that i noticed the weird writing on the walls.

A glimmer of hope flashed through her eyes when she finally took me in. My body drifted down to the cement floor that appeared underneath my feet. Waving my arm around I was given my full movement back.

"Is Patty here with you?" I asked her again

"No its uh its just me" She looked down, her grip tightened on the bars as she was trying to hold herself up with the little strength she had left in her.

"oh my god what if something attacks! how are we going to fight! Our symmetry is off!" My breathing quickened as one eight thousand possibilities ran through my head.

"Do you know how you got here?" My body quacked with fear. I tried to stay strong but seeing one of my weapons- correction one of my best friends - in a condition like this tore me to shreds.

"No I just woke up here and- and-" she feel to her knees, I bent down to meet her eyes and placing my hands on her cheeks she looked me in the eyes.

"What happened" I said in my softest voice possible.

"The-" She began to say but a little too late, she began to fade away.

"KID" Liz screamed her arm outstretched to me, I tried to grab it but was brutally pulled back by an unknown force.

"LIZ IM COMING FOR YOU OKAY! I-" and with that I was yanked back to reality.

"WAKEUP" Black Stars voice rang through my head, then a force slammed my cheek into my pillow.

"Black Star we want to wake him not give him a concussion." Tsubaki scolded him I brought my hand to my forehead and slowly opened my eyes. I was greeted by all of my friends leaning over my bed and grinning at me. They even did the honors of separating evenly on the two sides of my bed. The only person who wasn't on the side of my bed was Patty who was standing at the foot of it.

"YAHOO I WOKE HIM UP" Black Star congratulated himself by dancing around the room.

"Wheres Liz?" I asked "Right here!" She called as she opened the door with a grocery bag in her hands.

"LIZ" I shouted, I threw off my sheets and tried to run to her. Totally not noticing I even had an IV in my arm I managed to get caught up in them.

"For someone so attentive you didnt notice you had one IV in one arm but not the other?" Maka silently asked but I didnt care right now. Liz was alright.

"Its good to see you awake" Liz smiled helping me up from the ground. Before she could let go I pulled her into a hug and started crying into her shoulder.

"You were in captivity crying and beaten" I sobbed "Well that must of been a dream because im here and im okay" She pulled me away and smiled at me. I felt my soul relax. She was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kid did you hear the great news?" Maka l whispered into my ear as she shook me awake.

"Am I finally symmetrical" I said half asleep, I outstretched my arms feeling around for Maka's face. Feeling the curves of her nose and eyes I removed my hands from her face.

"You're already symmetrical silly" My eyes shot open as those words registered in my brain, but as soon as I saw the girl in front of me I began to frown. One of her pigtails was lower than the other!

"You're hair...it's-" I couldn't even bare to look at her, she looked like utter trash.

"Unsymmetrical? I get it, it bothers you but at a time like this you shouldn't be worrying about symmetry" She scolded me before angrily hoping off the bed to grab a mirror. The bed swayed a little as she jumped back on and made her self comfortable.

"Don't forget why you're here kid! The stripes from the left side of your head are gone which we believe caused you to faint!" A simple boy with plain black hair stood in front, my reflection showing no indications of asymmetry.

"Wow Maka it's not cool to yell at a guy who has passed out twice in one day" Soul said smoothly as he made his way into my hospital room. He was soon followed by Tsubaki who was dragging a screaming Black Star behind her.

"Passed out twice?" I mumbled, my mouth was ajar because I dont even remember passing out once this whole day.

"Yeah you dont remember? When you woke up the first time you hugged Liz and cried, you were pretty broke up about something." Tsubaki calmly filled me in before turning back to Black Star to get him to calm down. It would be of no use though considering his definition of quiet was only yelling half the sentence.

"KID DONT WORRY BLACK STAR WILL BEAT WHO EVER TOOK YOUR STRIPES AWAY" Black Star screamed breaking away from Tsubaki and running to my side. He looked me dead in eyes before storming out. Did I see tears forming in his eyes?

Before I could think about it Liz walked in looking scared shitless.

"Come quick! It's Patty!" Everyone rushed out the door leaving me alone in my room. My heart rate monitor started to beep like crazy as my heart raced thinking of the things that could be wrong. What if she was dead? Then I would only have one weapon and be unsymmetrical! No we couldn't have that! Throwing my legs over the side, I removed my IVs and ran down the hall.

Blood droplets lined the floor, unsymmetrical blood droplets, the anger boiled within me. This could be Patty's blood, how dare she bleed unsymmetrically. My pace quickened, I shoved students and teachers out of the way and finally I made it to the scene of the crime.

Patty lay on the ground motionless as what seemed to be a giant black orb loomed over her body. Blood covered her face, she was going to die if no one helped her.

"Kid what are you doing here?!" Liz screamed at me, "Oh nevermind just use me to shot down that thing!"

"i cant! I would be unsymmetrical!" I retreated to the nearest corner so she couldnt strike me. I expected her to scold me or at least shoot me this look but all she did was shrug and right before my very eyes she duplicated herself. One of Liz turned into a pistol and the other shot down the black orb or at least made it retreat because it just whirled away.

Medics instantly ran over to Patty to help her. The smell of anesthetics filled the air as the tried to save her life. I was confident that they would.

"How did you do that?" Everyone surrounded her asking her questions. She didn't answer she just lowered her head. When she finally looked up her eyes had turned purple and an evil smirk was plastered on her face.

"Liz are you okay? your uh eyes turned purple" Tsubaki said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Maybe you should go to the infirmary" Tsubaki suggested

"Enough" A voice said that was for sure not Liz's, this voice was more coarse and rough. Liz had a softer tone...this for sure was not Liz at all. "Liz" grabbed Tsubaki's hand and twisted it back. Tsubaki gave out a cry of pain before falling to the ground in a heap. Looking at Black Star he was on the balls of his feet ready to strike down Liz. You could tell that the only thing holding him back was the fact that it was Liz.

"This isn't your so called Liz anymore...she's looked away somewhere. She was still partly here that was until she accessed my powers to defeat that monster. What a shame she was putting up a great fight. Especially when you visited her Kid, that gave her plenty of hope. Oh well" The new Liz shrugged

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Black Star shouted as he charged at "Liz"

He lifted his fist to punch "Liz" but "Liz" grabbed his fist and sent him flying backwards.

"I would be careful if I were you, whatever you try to do to kill me harms this body as well...so if you kill me you kill this girl" My heart sank, we can't do anything to stop this or else we kill Liz too. Realization struck me, Liz could die.

My arms started to shake.

"Who are you!" I demanded, I walked over and stared "Liz" down. I had to constantly remind myself that I wasn't talking to the real Liz.

"I would think you would know the witch who took your Shinigami powers." 'Liz' said mockingly

"My-my shinigami powers...they're gone" The lines represented my grim reaper side but I didn't think that if they were gone...

"When did you take them!" I cried, I banged on the my weapons legs wanting some answers. Honestly, I was conflicted inside. Yeah a witch took over Liz's body but how bad could this witch be if they had made me symmetrical.

"Let me think, how about two nights ago when Liz came into your room" The witch picked at Liz's nails.

"Wow Liz was in your room?!" Maka asked astounished

"Its not like that!" I snapped back blushing, "She asked me what I wanted for breakfast in the morning" I remembered that night especially because she...

"No it wasn't the pancakes was it?" Why is it always the things that taste good!

"No you idiot what else did she do" the witch hinted on

"She kissed me goodnight" I scratched my chin

"where?" Soul asked shocked, his mouth hung open

"Um on my head" Everything clicked into place, "On my head! Bastard! WHO ARE YOU!" I screamed, how could I have been so stupid, so naive.

The witch chuckled, "I'm the witch Amanda and with your shinigami powers i'm going to rule the world." Laughing some more she disappeared leaving all of us at a loss for words. I heard soul curse under his breath and I sank to my knees and cried for the second time today.


	5. Chapter 5

After losing Liz to a witch I took some time to myself and quietly walked back to my home. The wind blew my hair in all directions making me squeal with annoyance. As the breeze worked its way through my body I took the liberty to find shelter by walking behind some buildings. I couldn't helps but hear heavy breathing from behind me. Stopping abruptly in my tracks I turned to see who it was.

"Hi ya kid" Patty smiled at me, she was carrying what seemed to be a letter.

"What's in your hands?" I asked trying to snatch it from her but she maneuvered around me. She rocked back and forth on her heels as if she was contemplating giving me the letter or not. Finally she seemed to give in because she placed it firmly into my hand.

"It's from your dad, read it when you get home." Patty instructed before running off down the road back to school.

I stared down at the letter not knowing what to do with it. If I put it in my pocket then I would be unsymmetrical because one pocket would have a letter and another wouldn't, and if i held it in one of my hands my hands would be unsymmetrical. Heaving a sigh I grabbed it with two hands, one on each side.

The rest of my walk home consisted of mixed thoughts about how I was going to get Liz back and what my dad had to write in a letter.

Flinging my front door open I slumped down on the couch and carefully opened the envelope. It was dated the day after I was born...but he should have just written this letter?

_Dear Kid,_

_If you are reading this then the prophecy must have come true. Oh gosh how horrifying this must be for everyone. Also, if you are reading this then that means you haven't had a chance to talk with me in person. Let me first explain how dangerous it is that the stripes in your hair are gone. When the stripes disappear your Grim Reaper side is gone as well, including your powers. You can no longer have such a strong soul resonance with your weapons without training and your soul wavelengths will not be in sync completely for quite some time. You are prone to danger more than ever. Without your stripes a mere cold can now kill you. Be careful. _

_On another hand, this has already be foretold. Days before you were born we visited an oracle. She foresaw this exact and told me that the outcome is hazy. She handed me the map I have attached to the back of this letter and said that when this does happen to have you follow the map to where she lives. From there she will tell you how to defeat the witch and get Liz back. Goodluck son and please hurry back. _

Lord Death

Leaning back into the arm rest I folded the paper and tossed it to the side. My dad knew this whole time and he never told me!

Trying to calm myself down I ran to the kitchen and ran cold water over my face. As I shut it off the front door opened.

"Kid I'm home!" A voice called out

"I'm in the kitchen!" I shouted back my voice a bit raspy

Liz made her way into the kitchen. All the blood seemed to drain from my body.

"It looks like you've seen a witch" Liz smirked as she made herself some food

"Well I am staring at one!" My voice cracked as tears started to form in my eyes. Liz moved closer.

"I'm no witch silly" She chuckled as she moved closer to me, her blue eyes flashed to complete black and then quickly changed back. She gently laid her hand on my shoulder, I flinched away. With shaky hands I grabbed one of the knives on the counter.

"St-st-stay away from me! You're not liz!" I shouted thrusting the knife towards her

"Is this how you treat the girl you feel so strongly about?" She asked quietly, she ran her hands through my hair before placing them on my cheek.

"The only strong feeling I have towards you is hate!" I barked at her, Liz looked down and when she looked back up tears rolled down her face. Her body quaked with sadness. She fell on top of me knocking us both to the ground.

"You hate me! Well I hate you!" She pounded on my chest. If I still had my grim reaper side I would have felt no pain but now my breaths came shortly and quickly or maybe it was because Liz and I were so close? Shaking my head and scolding myself for such thoughts I threw her off of me. She landed in a heap by the table.

"I'm not falling for it. You're the witch Amanda who took over my weapons body! I have no mercy for such foul creatures." An anger sparked inside of me, who does this witch think she is. I twirled the knife around in my hand while I picked up another to balance it out.

"Its really me Kid" She begged, she was trying to hard to convince me that it was her.

Gliding over to her I placed both knives on her throat. The silver sparkled illuminating the madness in my eyes.

"Kid please don't be stupid" She tried to scoot away but ended up pumping into the chair. I moved my face closer to hers to the point where we were inches away.

"It was almost too easy killing you, it seemed like you would at least put up some of a fight." I mocked her fighting skills. She was no witch if she didn't even use her powers to fight. So lame.

"That's because I'm not a damn witch!" She cried out

"When I kill you I will have obtained a witch soul and I'm going to give it to my weapon Patty." I let out a low laugh before lunging toward her closing the gap. But, before I could do any harm I was momentarily pulled out of the madness. 'anything you do to the witch in Liz's body harms Liz as well' that fact tugged in the back of my mind briefly but all too soon I was dragged back into the madness.

Closing the gap my knife met her stomach, locking eyes with her she had coughed up blood. I brought my other knife down on her as well. Blood stained my clothes but you couldn't tell because I was wearing black.

She slumped completely to the floor as the life drained out of her eyes. But just because she was dead didn't mean that I was going to stop. I keep stabbing her until Patty walked into the kitchen seeing the blood everywhere and Liz's lifeless body with me repeatedly driving my knives into her.

"KID" Patty cried out, only then had I stopped stabbing. I let go of the knives and looked at my own blood soaked hands. A feeling of satisfaction washed through me.

"I killed the witch" I smiled looking up at Patty who stared at me in horror.

"IF SHE WAS A WITCH HER SOUL WOULD HAVE APPEARED RIGHT WHEN SHE DIED DUMBASS" Patty yelled at me, she walked over and slapped me in the face before running away crying. Before I could really see what soul she had I passed out...again.

**Yeah first authors note holla**

**okay so I guess the main main plot has started! Woahhhhhhhhhhh**

**review/favorite/follow or I can take any suggestions or if you just think im cool and want to talk i'm always here!:)**

**~samantha**


	6. Chapter 6

I brought my hands up to my face trying to urge myself to get up. What I didn't expect to feel was something warm and sticky being dragged down my face along with my hand. Slowly opening my eyes I pulled my hand away to see it covered in blood. The past events flashed back to my mind in an instant and I shot up gasping for air. I clutched the part of my chest where my heart was, trying to slow down my breathing and calm myself down. Shakily I looked to the spot where I had killed Liz to find it empty. Maybe this was some elaborate set up? Maybe she wasn't really dead.

Shifting my head to my right a knife laid by my hands, but it wasn't covered in blood. In fact the only area with blood was my hands...odd.

Shoving myself off the ground I had to balance myself on a chair because the room was spinning. Everything seemed to be normal, no scratches or blood stains.

The sink was still filled with the unclean dishes I had wanted to clean later today. It was a relief to see they were still stacked in the even piles I had made meaning that Patty had not touched anything. Thinking of Patty filled me with concern again. Was she okay?

I ran to Patty's room to see if she was there. When I kicked her door down she jumped out of bed and gave me a glare that let me know to never bother her again.

"Did I really do it?" Tears pricked at my eyes as I hung my head in shame. I've never told anyone but I do love Liz, more than anyone. The shame I held within quickly turned to hatred for myself. How could I not notice the girl I loved, I was stupid, a piece of trash, asymmetrical trash.

Patty motioned for me to join her on her bed. When I sat down she slung her arm around my shoulders and leaned into my chest as I placed my head on top of hers.

After several moments of silence she finally spoke,"How long was I out for?"

"A few days" Patty filled me in on how my father said it would be better if I was to stay where I was because I would need the rest.

"We have an uneven amount of souls now" she stated as if it was an obvious past.

My body stiffened as I thought about who's soul she did eat.

"You ate your own sisters soul!" I screeched jumping from her hold.

"No silly you killed a doppelgänger!" Patty laughed pulling me closer to her

My breath hitched, "She's still alive?" Hope filled my heart, we still had a chance to save her.

"You love her don't you" Patty nudged my side bringing me back down. She was looking up at me with the biggest smile on her face. I shook my head at her.

"There are many things I love Patty"

"And Liz is one" I leaned my head into hers

"Possibly" I mumbled into her hair

"sorry what was that couldn't hear you" Patty giggled, I gave out a long sigh

"yes I love Liz"


End file.
